Britain's college for witchcraft and wizardry
by Fandomaniac97
Summary: They have passion. They don't know it. They're just having fun.. and falling in love in the process... again. Britain's college for witchcraft and wizardry brings you the story of love that blossoms through friendship. Not only Dramione. Luna is a person in her own, Blaise likes it, Blaise really really likes it. Hinny in the background.. along with Ron\Pansy? College life!


**Britain's college for witchcraft and wizardry.  
Chapter one.**

By Fandomaniac97.

Walking through the corridors with a book clutched tightly in her hand, a girl with now tamed (Thanks to her mother's floral shampoo) hair, beautiful chestnut brown eyes, pink puffy lips searched for her new room,"1107, 1108, 1109, aha! Here it is, 1110!' She was smiling broadly as she opened the door, all her happiness dimmed as she saw blond hair, his back turned to the door, it seemed like he was reading a book. Only Hermione Granger's luck can be so rotten that she has to share her Britain's college for witchcraft and wizardry with that one person she didn't want to see, specially not after the war, where he surprisingly turned into a double agent in the end and fought with the side of light, oh the faces of the students when they entered the great hall! And when he told... Where were her thoughts heading? Oh god, Draco Malfoy was here, in her room, looking like Zeus' younger better looking brother, did she just say that? Crap, crap, crap. In her train of thoughts she forgot to see what was happening in front of her, Draco Malfoy was staring at her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was reading the college's magazine, the stupid college his mother sent him in after his git of a father died, personally he couldn't have been happier, but somewhere, it pained him, not that he would tell it to anyone, except that he already spilled, something he didn't want to, obviously. After all, he was DRACO MALFOY, how could he not control himself? Oh that girl. He heard a click on the door and lazily looked back to see the girl who thwarted his privacy, the girl who made him loose it, the girl... the girl of her dreams_**.**_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sitting near the fireplace in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, he slightly chuckled at the thought; who would've thought he would have sat where he is sitting? His thoughts were put to a halt, when Hermione entered the living room, in a black tank top and red shorts combing her wet hair, looking plain beautiful. 'Hello? Earth to Malfoy?' said she as he snapped back, 'Granger' lips curving in his signature smirk. 'Oh you git, I thought you were paralyzed!' she said, giving out a mock sigh of relief. 'In your dreams, frizz hair, but oh, they must be filled by the brave red head?' He looked at her to see her cheeks flushing into a pale red,' that's none of your business Blondie, now that we are civil; would you tell me what were you thinking about?' Maybe it was heat from the fire place, the lovely lavender smell from her hair, sitting in such close proximity or maybe the plain fact that he had it hidden inside him for too long,' My father ' He mumbled. She sat there, stunned. Draco Malfoy was talking to her, confiding in her, is it possible that because they fought on the same side, it's possible that he trusts her? It was difficult to comprehend the situation, after 6 years of complete loathing, some days and they were friends? She was called back to the earth to see him chuckling,' Surprised? I am too.' Puzzled, she asked,' Are you under the imperious curse?' Amused, he replied,' Hell no, Granger ; I think I want to speak' Giving an understanding nod, she replies,' or need to be heard' How well she knew what he wanted to hear,' Maybe' Searching his memory for an appropriate incident to tell, he smirked as he found one,' Did you know? Before I got my Hogwarts letter, my father sent me to classes, to learn it all before hand, so that I top the class, bring honor to my family, blah blah blah; but you came in, with your buckteeth, hand always up, knowing all the answers like the back of your hand and as expected, you aced the exams, year after year. Who cared about the 2nd position? No one, Hermione Granger, topped the class, teacher's pet, ideal student, you were everywhere, did everything, correctly' He spat, absorbing the look of horror on her face,' continue' she whispered, and he obliged,' My father was ashamed, disgusted that I was, a malfoy was worse that you, a muggleborn' Hermione was elated to hear "muggleborn" and not "mudblood" from his mouth, she tried not to speak anything, for she knew, if she did, he might not speak again, it was his time to be heard, his time to get some love,' He hit me, and tortured me, I worked till no end, and it seemed like you did too, the surprising thing is that, you were the queen of light, did all those little adventures with wonder boy and weasel and still managed to outshine me in every aspect. My problem was I thought I was perfect and wasn't, you were and didn't know. And in 6th year when I were to kill Dumbledore, that weasel left you for that flower and I was a bit angry I don't know why, but I couldn't do anything, I was supposed to do things I didn't want to so I couldn't do things I wanted to, do you get any of this?' He asked, feeling relieved after a long time,' Yes, I do' she said and time turned fluid for what happened next, none imagined, Draco Malfoy stood up and gave a soft peck on Hermione's forehead,' Thank you for listening' said he, deep in his eyes a hint of smugness was observed by Hermione,' You're welcome' she stuttered, still unaware where this was going, but not wanting for it to stop. 'Fuck. . ? Hissed the redhead extraordinaire, 'Oh joy, perfect timing' said Malfoy,' Bloody hell your perfect timing, I don't want to know what you were doing, why you were doing whatever you were doing but Hermione, you know this won't work out, you will have to choose, so now's your time, choose and make a wise choice.' Hermione was shocked, this was going too fast, of course if was going too fast, it's Ron. This could have been one of the most memorable moments of her life. 'Ron, stop being so childish. There's nothing going on.' Ron was turning redder by the moment,' yeah? So why does he look like he would've snogged you senseless if I wouldn't have walked on?' Maybe I would have, weasel but you did walk on, you party pooper you.' Malfoy said, trying to lighten the mood… which was not working. Ron took a deep breath and said,' Hermione, I cannot see you talking to him or else I will break up with you, you do know how I feel about him, please choose.' We all know how difficult it was for Ron to digest the fact that Malfoy wasn't the lowest scum on earth and that's saying something because Ron and his digestion process… Malfoy snorted. Hermione looked at him funny, hell she was beautiful. ' I can't choose…' Hermione said and ran off to Ginny's room and then there was Ron who gaped like a slug and sat down on the sofa. 'That went well' said Malfoy and went to the kitchen.

**_Flashback ends_**.

Both of them were thinking of the same incident, the last time they met and for the past three months she was dodging both of these insane male specimen one of which sat in front of her, in her room,' Merlin, this is going to be fun'

Author's note : Hello everyone! :)  
I have spent years reading fanfictions and have developed love for romance/humor. Also those stories which focus on different people please me. I'm bringing together all my imagination and let's just hope this turns out nicely. Anyway, if you are reading this and liking the story, please review. Because if you don't, i would know if you liked\hated it. :D

Thank youu :D


End file.
